Artificial Sweetener
by Nekkichi
Summary: Thirty sentences revolving around a monstrous beast with a sweet tooth and his favorite dessert.


#1 - Summer  
Other beachgoers cast strange glances at Yuma as he tried to fish a crab out of his girlfriend's bikini bottom.

#2 - Humor  
Yuma's jokes were always really corny, but Yui laughed regardless; she thought his dry sense of humor was adorable.

#3 - Plain  
Compared to her gargantuan, good-looking boyfriend, Yui was a Plain Jane.

#4 - Bleach  
"Yuma, how many times have I told you never to mix your colors and whites! You put bleach in this load, too!" she hollered and threw her hands up in defeat.

#5 - Rely  
Yuma grinned and clapped a hand on her shoulder, chirping, "No problem! You can count on me, babe!"

#6 - Example  
"That'll teach ya to mess with Mukami Yuma's girl," hissed the blonde vampire as he dropped the upper classmen in a bloody heap.

#7 - Yarn  
The best Christmas gift Yuma ever received was a warm, woolly scarf knitted by his girlfriend.

#8 - Hateful  
Yuma often lost his temper over the most trivial things, and more than once he spewed vitriol at her; he'd take it back later and apologize, thankful she was so forgiving.

#9 - Add  
"And then you add the variable to..." Yui tried to explain their math assignment to her boyfriend, losing her concentration as he slipped his hands inside her blouse.

#10 - Laughable  
His queer obsessions with sugar cubes and leafy farm-grown vegetables always threw Yui into a sudden fit of laughter when people asked about it.

#11 - Reflective  
Yuma often sat alone by the river, staring at his reflection in the water's rushing surface and skipping stones; when he brought Yui there for the first time, she realized why he loved the peaceful spot so much.

#12 - Tap  
There was a difference between a 'tap' on the shoulder and a 'hit' to the arm; Yuma couldn't discern between either one.

#13 - Voiceless  
Yuma was especially attentive and sweet, waiting on his girlfriend hand and foot; Yui wished she could have laryngitis more often.

#14 - Film  
Unfamiliar scenes filled with screams and flames played through his dreams like a film reel, and the only person he wanted to crawl into bed with was Yui.

#15 - Soup  
"So, the ingredients for this soup came from your very own garden? That's amazing!" she exclaimed in awe, causing Yuma to blush and grin like an idiot.

#16 - Perpetual  
Yui could talk someone's ear off but he didn't mind any; it was awfully boring and lonesome around the house when she was away.

#17 - Stray  
"I had no idea that you loved animals," Yui whispered and extended her hand to one of the stray cats, offering it some of the food Yuma gave her.

#18 - Kiss  
Yuma's caresses were always rough and open-mouthed, but his lips always held a strong, sweet taste that delightfully offset his aggression.

#19 - Cultured  
Yui peered over the refrigerator door and glared at her boyfriend, grumbling, "Yuma, did you eat my vanilla yogurt again?"

#20 - Slap  
"I like it when you play rough with me! Go ahead, smack me again!" Yuma demanded in an excited tone of voice, pointing to his other cheek.

#21 - Glass  
Yui's most precious possessions were her rosary and a pretty hand mirror Yuma bought for her birthday.

#22 - Cute  
Yuma waggled his eyebrows and hummed, "Now that's what I meant when I said you needed cuter lingerie!"

#23 - Passion  
Just as Yui still held devotion for her faith, Yuma invested everything he had into the people he loved and his modest little farm.

#24 - Surround  
"Your hugs are the best!" she complimented him with a huge smile, nestled safely in his strong embrace.

#25 - Nest  
During the last two months of Yui's pregnancy, Yuma's animal instincts kicked into overdrive; wanting to make his wife as warm and comfortable as possible, he built a 'nest' for her out of blankets and pillows.

#26 - Dead  
"I'd rather lose my memories all over again than give you up," he said with all the seriousness he could muster, holding her close.

#27 - Animal  
If Yui were an animal, he thought, she'd be a rabbit; cute, fluffy, and especially sensitive to danger.

#28 - Throne  
Yuma wanted nothing more than to fulfill Karlheinz's wishes, but when he was offered the throne, he declined; all he wanted was to spend the rest of his life peacefully with Yui.

#29 - Silly  
He scooted closer to her and nuzzled her neck, whispering in her ear, "How 'bout some sugar?"

#30 - Nature  
Yuma tore her veil away and held her face between his hands, kissing her beneath the boughs of an oak tree outside his childhood home.


End file.
